fallout_arsenalfandomcom-20200213-history
Peninsular Empire
The Peninsular Empire is a large nation that holds sway over most of the Lower Peninsula of Michigan. Formed in 2148 with the Alpena Accord between the various survivalist in the northern Lower Peninsula, it is one of the largest nations in the Great Lakes Region and has a large Army. The government is formed by a Senate made of representative of the most powerful communities and business interests. Membership is based on wealth. Slavery is endemic in the Empire and it constitutes one of the largest populations of slaves outside the Pitt. History By 2168 they had taken control of the eastern lower peninsula, ruling over thousands of citizens. The next decades would see them expand to the west, finally reaching the coast of lake Michigan in 2182. In these decades a unique social system began, where newly conquered settlements would be inducted into the Republic as new senatorial districts, ruled over by representatives from the central government. Those within would become subjects to the ruler, who collectively owned them. They would then sell them to wealthy citizens, including new inductees, as serfs. This gave power to certain factions because they would send those loyal to them to these new posts. It also gave incentive for opportunists in enemy areas to surrender quickly and get rich enslaving their former neighbours. In 2234 they began to turn their attention southwards. The Frontier expanded as the army advanced, capturing the ruins of Grand Rapids in 2241. They then faced a difficult battle by an organization of Vault Dwellers north of Flint Michigan who had established a powerful technocratic empire over the local tribals. Known as the State of Saginaw, these Vault Dwellers had used their GECK to create an area for agriculture. They had grown in population and used their technology to impose their will on the tribals, who came to view them as gods. This gave a large fanatical population that was useful in slowing the advance of the Peninsular Empire. On occasions the Vault Dwellers themselves would venture forth, attacking with energy weapons and rocket launchers. This war dragged on for nearly a decade until the Peninsular Republic triumphed after a two year long siege of the Vault Dwellers capital. A major setback for the Republic came in 2254 as they suffered an invasion from the mysterious Lake Peoples, coming from the Upper Peninsula. Boatloads of raiders had been attacking fisherman and traders, but things wouldn't become serious until the port at Beaver Island was sacked. The Peninsular Republic lacked a strong navy and were forced to conscript vessels of the merchant fleet into military service. For years these raids continued unabated, increasing in severity until the battle of Mackinaw point where the Lake Peoples alliance was finally crushed while attempting to gain a beachhead. The Peninsular Army allowed them to land and then blockaded by sea before sending in their ground troops. The Lake People were crushed, their army wiped out or taken as slaves. None could explain why the invasion had started, only saying that they were fleeing from their neighbours west who were fleeing from something worse. The Peninsular Republic would begin to colonize the lands along the eastern short of the upper peninsula, finding them mostly depopulated. Those who remained were mostly women and children and were easily taken as slaves. The peninsular economy boomed as they traded slaves as far south as the Erie stretch, becoming more economically powerful. In the year 2263 the Republic's new colonies on the Upper Peninsula shore, built following the invasion to gather slaves, were annihilated by mysterious invaders. One by one they fell and soon panicked refugees were streaming across the lake. The Republic launched a counter invasion of almost 3000 men. They conquered several areas but were eventually cut off and destroyed. Only 1/5 made it home. The tales of the leader of the wonders and horrors witnessed across the water galvinzed some into supporting a renewed expedition. The military leaders refused to waste more men, and openly mutinied. Finally in 2265, civil war was triggered, lasting 3 years. Following this war they have recovered and launched new wars of expansion. In 2274 they reached as far as the southeast of Chicago before encountering and battling with the Brotherhood of Steel. The Brotherhood attacked them on sight for their slaver ways. The war waged for three years but the Empire made nearly no progress. Seeing the great power of the BoS they backed off and instead made to capture Detroit. They hoped to use the ruins of the factories there to manufacture weapons and technology to defeat the Brotherhood and spread further. They reached Flint in 2280. There they fought with the Testament of the Old Flame and defeated them after several months. Following this they began to prepare for the conquest of Detroit. Scouting teams were sent forward to get a clear picture while trade caravans brought back intel. In 2283 they began to march southwards. They ran into the Red Star Army, who they were already fighting near Lansing, and war broke out. The great battle of Pontiac was fought where the Red Star Army won a tactical victory, forcing the Peninsular forces back. They attacked again several months later, the RSA withdrew and launched raids and used mines to inflict casualties. Current battle lines are around the M-10, where the RSA has turned the tenements into a line of bunkers. As their advance slowed they came under attack from the Motor City Union, lead by Corvega, a survivor of the battle of Flint. And to the far east their attempt to flank around the city and attack from the north result in them encountering the well armed forsaken who slaughter their hoplites like they are tribals. Their expansion has been checked by the various factions that exist around Detroit. Their biggest foe is the Red Star Army who see in the Peninsular Empire everything their ancestors detested about America. Slaving, colonizing Imperialists who sneer down on those they consider beneath the,. The rest of Detroit just doesn't want to become slaves.